


Ace Derek collection

by JJ_Smith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace Derek, Ace Derek, and even more Ace Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Since this drabble got so many notes, I decided to start a collection for Ace Derek drabbles/fics. If you have anything you'd like to see, please let me know. If I like it, I'll write it.

“It’s been eight months,” Derek says one night.

Scott frowns and puts down the pizza he’d been eating. “Eight months?” he asks. He has no idea what Derek could mean.

“Since we last… you know…” Derek says, blushing a little.

Scott needs a moment to think about what Derek could mean. Then it hits him. “Oh, since we had sex!” he says, proud of himself for getting it.

Derek nods. “Shouldn’t you ask me for it? Don’t you want to have sex with me?”

Scott shrugs. He hasn’t been sure how to bring this up before now. “Well…  you never seemed to enjoy it much, so I just stopped asking,” he explains.

“Didn’t you like it?” Derek asks.

“I liked the sex, but not that you didn’t like it.” Scott puts his slice of pizza down and reaches out to hold Derek’s hand. “Do you want to have sex with me?”

Derek doesn’t answer for a full minute before he shakes his head.

“Is it a personal thing?” Scott asks. He’s a little afraid of the answer. He loves Derek dearly, and he doesn’t want their relationship to end.

Derek shakes his head again. “I just… I don’t like sex,” Derek admits. He sounds a little ashamed.

Scott lets out a sigh of relief, that’s what he’d been thinking all along. “You could have just said so.” He squeezes Derek’s hand.

“I didn’t want you to dump me or call me a freak.”

It breaks Scott’s heart that both have probably happened to Derek in the past because of this. “Asexuality is completely normal, Der. I love you and I’ll support you no matter what.”

“And if I never want to have sex?” he asks.

“We’ll never have sex,” Scott tells him.

Derek looks up, clearly surprised at the answer. “You’re really okay with that?” he asks.

“I haven’t brought up sex once in eight months, Der. Surprisingly, I don’t miss it. We do better things,” Scott says. “We cuddle, we kiss, we hold hands during pack meetings to annoy Stiles.”

Derek laughs softly.

“So… we’ll have a sexless relationship. Easy enough.”

Derek opened his mouth to protest.

Scott held up a hand, interrupting him. “No. You don’t want sex, so we won’t have sex. I am not sacrificing something for you. I’m perfectly happy with this decision.”

Derek doesn’t speak. He sits silently and leans back, never letting go of Scott’s hand. Scott can’t remember the last time he saw Derek this happy and relaxed. He looks like an enormous weight has been lifted off his chest.

“Thank you,” Derek says after a few minutes.

Scott squeezes Derek’s hand. “I love you, Der. All of you.”

Derek smiles. It’s one of those rare smiles that makes Scott’s insides feel all gooey. That smile makes him so much more sure of his decision. Why would he need sex when he has Derek smiling like that because of something he did.

“I love you too,” Derek confesses.


	2. Damn you and your abs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has some doubts about his sexuality when he watches Scott mow the lawn shirtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very loosely based on a prompt I got from inthereellife.

Sexuality is a strange thing, if you ask Derek. He’s spent over ten years trying to figure his own out, and all it takes is one shirtless guy to get him to question it.

The shirtless guy in question is Scott, his boyfriend. Derek has no doubts he’s romantically attracted to the guy, but sexually…

For years now Derek has struggled with his sexual attraction, and Scott’s not making things any easier. He’s mowing their lawn and the bastard has of course chosen not to wear a shirt. It’s a nice sight to look at, sure, but it also makes Derek question everything.

Scott’s hot, incredibly hot. Derek knows you don’t need to be allosexual to realize that, but it’s still weird. He’s never really thought of anyone as hot. Well, Braeden was hot at times, but not as hot as Scott. He must be staring a lot because Scott notices.

“You keep looking at me,” Scott shouts.

“I’m trying to find out if I’m sexually attracted to you,” Derek shouts back. It’s nice to finally be able to talk about his sexuality openly. For so long he’s been ashamed, but Scott is understanding.

“Oh. Well, carry on!” At that point Scott starts making a show of it. He bends down at every opportunity and he even empties a bottle of water over himself.

Derek doesn’t know if he’s annoyed or amused. He sits back, enjoys the smoothie he made earlier and watches Scott.

He asks himself if he wants to have sex with Scott, and he knows the answer to that easily; he doesn’t. That could simply be because he has a low sex drive, and plenty of allosexuals are sex repulsed.

Derek wishes these things were easier to figure out. If only there was some questionnaire he could fill out which would reveal his sexuality. But life isn’t that simple. Humans are diverse, and a part of him is thankful for that, even if it sucks in this moment.

By the time Scott’s finished, he still hasn’t figured it out. He’s been so caught up in his thoughts that he hasn’t even finished his smoothie yet, which Scott happily steals as he sits down next to Derek. “So, have you figured it out yet?”

Derek shakes his head. “I do know you’re a filthy smoothing thief,” he says.

Scott grins and quickly drinks the rest of the smoothie.

“Damn you and your abs,” Derek mutters.

Scott laughs. He shuffles closer to Derek. “You know you don’t have to have everything figured out, right? Things can remain a mystery.”

Derek nods. “I know, but it’s just weird. Like, I see that you’re hot, but I’m not sure that’s sexual attraction, or just that you’re hot, or maybe just because I’m in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you too, babe.” Scott leans in to kiss Derek’s cheek. “Have you ever felt this way about someone else?”

“Braeden,” Derek answers. “There were a few times where I thought I might have been sexually attracted to her as well.”

Scott hums and nods. “I get it. She’s beautiful.”

“It’s so weird to be unsure about this,” Derek says. “If you were just ugly…” he teases.

“Too bad for you that you fell for the hottest guy in town,” Scott says. He runs a hand over his abs.

Derek rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Scott. “Go put on a shirt and make me a new smoothie.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott says, standing up and saluting Derek. “Is there anything else you want?”

“I could do with a foot massage when you get back,” he says.

“Only if you reciprocate!” Scott shouts as he walks inside to change.

Derek still doesn’t know exactly what it is he feels, but he knows that Scott’ll give him all the time in the world to figure it out.


End file.
